Sonic-X: Tails' Special 8th Birthday Party
by SuperTailsFan0812
Summary: It is Tails' 8th birthday and everyone surprises him with a special birthday party. Tails spend the day with his big brother Sonic. Note: Not canon to my other fics. Hurt/Comfort, Friendship and Adventure. In honour of my birthday.


**Sonic-X: Tails' Special 8th Birthday**

_**Authors Note:** Hello Everyone SuperTailsFan0812 Signing in._

_This is my 11th Sonic X fanfic._

_Today is a special day. Today is my birthday. I'm 19 now, which I still can't believe._

_I wanted to write how Tails celebrates his 8th Birthday in honour for my birthday._

_Just to let you know, this is not canon to my other fanfics and this fanfic may be my longest one-shot even longer than Bullies From The Past._

_This fanfic will contain Sonic and Tails brotherly bonds and moments._

_I can't believe I am 19 years old now. And I will forever write more and more fics as it is my dream passion. Because of getting a __merit in Essential English in college last year made me want to write more and more and to help my writing skill get really good__._

_I'm aiming to get at least around 6,000 words and I hope I can beat Bullies From The Past._

_Anyways, I hope you enjoy this birthday fanfic and I will see you at the end of the story Authors notes._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic, Sonic X and it's characters. SEGA and 4kids TV do._

* * *

**Sonic X: Tails' Special 8th Birthday.**

It was a beautiful day in Station Square. Today is Tails' birthday. Tails is turning 8 years old and his friends are throwing a surprise party for him.

Tails was so excited that he is turning 8 years old. But even more excited as Sonic promised that he had a special day planned.

Sonic planned to go for a run, fly in the Tornado and then a stroll in the woods. While Sonic did this, everyone would prepare the party.

Sonic was the first one to wake up. Sonic was extremely excited to sleep as he could not wait to spend some time with Tails. Sonic really wanted to make Tails' birthday the one that he will remember forever.

Chris woke up and stretched. He was excited that Tails was turning 8. Tails reminded him of when he was younger and also, Chris has a close friendship with Tails too. Chris got out of bed and saw Sonic was awake.

Chris gave Sonic a hug, who hugged him back. "Chris, good morning buddy." Sonic greeted.

Chris smiled at this. He and Sonic were good friends, but he didn't want Tails to be replaced with him as Sonic's best friend. "Good morning Sonic. Is Tails still asleep?" Chris asked.

Sonic nodded. "Yeah. He was so excited for today that he didn't get to sleep until around 9:50." Sonic told.

Chris smiled at this. "Poor Tails. Did he manage to sleep okay?" Chris questioned in concern.

Sonic smiled at this. "Yes. He did." Sonic explained. "I told him that he may be tired by tomorrow."

Chris smiled at this. He was glad that Tails managed to get some sleep. "That is good," Chris said.

Everyone else began waking up. Everyone else was so excited to celebrate Tails' special birthday.

Tails was still asleep so Sonic let him sleep in a bit. Sonic wanted to make the young fox's birthday as special and memorable as possible.

As soon it turns 9:00 it was time to wake Tails up.

"I'm going to wake Tails up now," Sonic told everyone.

Sonic got out a mint cupcake as a morning treat for the young fox. Sonic slowly walks in Tails' room and looked at the young fox sleeping.

Sonic suddenly sneezed loudly which jolted Tails awake. "**AAAAHHH**!" Tails yelped, his tails fluffing up as he was startled.

Sonic sniffed and wiped his nose before looking at Tails and noticed that his tails were puffed up. "**SHOOT**!" Sonic shouted to himself, after realising that he sneezed so loudly that it scared Tails.

Tails rubbed his eyes and saw Sonic looking a bit sheepish. "THAT was quite a sneeze Sonic." Tails told the hedgehog, trying not to laugh, despite still half asleep but spooked. "That startled me."

Sonic smiled sheepishly. "Sorry about that Tails. I felt a sneeze coming and couldn't hold it back. Sorry if I startled you." Sonic excused.

Tails smiled as his tails went back to normal. "That is okay Sonic. But I think you woke up the whole house." Tails giggled.

Sonic laughed as he playfully lunged at Tails, making the fox yip before tickling him. Tails laughed as he tried to get away from the Hedgehog's tickling torture.

After a few minutes, Tails ran out of breath and this was time for Sonic to stop.

"Happy birthday Tails, I have a very special and fun day planned. We are going to go for a run, a ride in the X-Tornado to the woods and have a nice walk. Just you and me. I want to give you the best birthday ever buddy." Sonic explained, making Tails smile. "And we are going to have a picnic as well."

"**YAAAAY**!" Tails cheered. Sonic smiled at the young fox getting very excited. Not only that it's his birthday, but he gets to spend it with his best friend and brother.

Tails got dressed as fast as Sonic, shocking him too. "I am ready Sonic." Tails responded.

Sonic was amazed at how fast Tails is getting. "THAT was quick, Tails." Sonic laughed.

Tails smiled and leapt at Sonic, producing the hedgehog to yelp.

Sonic set the cupcake on the table and hugged Tails back.

Tails' nose picked up quite a very familiar sent of mint and sniffed to try and find the source.

Tails smelled hard and noticed a mint cupcake on the table. Tails' eyes widen in delight and looked down and gulped when he saw he was still on Sonic.

Tails got off of Sonic and his face went bright red. "Err, sorry about that Sonic." Tails apologized sheepishly.

Sonic gave Tails a gentle ruffle. "Hey, No sweat buddy," Sonic secured.

Sonic smiled and gave Tails the cupcake, Tails grinned and took the cupcake and leisurely ate it.

Sonic smiled as he watched Tails enjoy his cupcake. "Are you ready for breakfast and after breakfast, we'll go for our run?" Sonic asked.

Tails finished his cupcake and smiled. "You know it, bro." Tails approved.

The two ran out of the room and go to the dining room for breakfast.

* * *

Tails and Sonic arrived in the dining room.

Everyone heard the noise and noticed that Tails and Sonic were in the dining room.

Everyone came over to Tails and they each gave Tails a hug for his birthday.

"Happy birthday Tails." Cream wished.

Tails smiled. "Thank you Cream." Tails thanked.

Amy then gave the young fox a big hug. "Happy birthday Tails." She said.

"Thanks, Amy." Tails thanked, with genuine happiness.

"No worries Tails," Amy replied, giving Tails another hug.

Chuck came to Tails next and embraced the young fox tightly, but not too tightly.

"Happy birthday Tails. Ever since I met you, we've been making and creating machines." Chuck told.

Tails smiled at Chuck. "Thanks, Chuck." Tails thanked.

Ella and Mr Tanaka hugged Tails. "Happy 8th birthday Tails." Ella and Mr Tanaka sounded at once.

Sonic and Chris hugged Tails now.

"Happy 8th birthday bud. You are the best brother I ever had." Sonic wished.

Tails smiled. "Thank you Sonic." Tails thanked happily.

"Happy 8th birthday Tails. I can't believe you are 8 now." Chris announced.

Tails smiled. "Same here Chris." Tails replied.

Cream came over to Tails and smiled. "How did you sleep last night?" She asked.

"Very good but Sonic sneezed so loudly this morning that it startled me awake." Tails stated as he giggled a little.

Sonic playfully tickled Tails, causing the young kit to laugh uncontrollably. "**STOP IT SONIC**! **I CAN'T BREATHE**!" Tails laughed.

Sonic giggled and lets Tails go. Tails panted as he worked to regain his breath. "You alright buddy?" Sonic asked.

Tails smiled and hugged Sonic tightly as a symbol of their brotherly love and bond. Everyone who was watching smiled. The two were perfect friends and brothers.

In a few seconds, they broke apart. Tails and Sonic wrapped their arms around each other.

Ella smiled. "You two seem very close." She observed.

Chris looked at Ella and said. "Well, Sonic was the one who found Tails crying alone in the forest and Sonic decided to take Tails in," Chris explained.

Ella gasped. "Why would someone's parents do that?' She asked.

Tails' eyes began welling in his eyes of sadness and flashbacks began replaying in his mind. "Mum... Dad..." Tails said quietly.

Tails turned away from his friends and began to sob.

Chris looked concerned for his young friend. "Tails?" Chris asked.

Tails felt two pairs of gentle hands embracing him. "Tails, Buddy, It's okay. They will always be with you, I promise." Sonic soothed.

Tails was still crying, He misses his parents dearly. "Mum, Dad, I miss you so much." Tails spoke inaudibly.

Chris came closer to Tails and laid a gentle hand on Tails' back. "Tails? Why are you crying?" Chris asked softly, gently rubbing Tails' back.

Tails shook his head, still sobbing. "M-My parents died when I was 2 years old from a powerful L-lightning bolt.." Tails sobbed, covering his eyes with his hands. "I miss them so much.."

Chris, Ella, Chuck and Mr Tanaka gasped loudly at this.

Ella gave Tails a comforting hug to comfort him. "Oh Tails, I had no idea," Ella apologized.

Tails began crying loudly, hugging Chris and Sonic.

Chris gave Tails a big, but comforting hug. "Tails, Tails. It's okay, it's okay. You still have us." Chris soothed.

Tails felt much better and then wiped his eyes as he didn't want to be upset. "Thanks, Chris." Tails appreciated.

Chris smiled and gave Tails a thumbs up. "No worries Tails. I am always ready and here to help my friends out at any time they need help. So, if you need help, or you just need comfort. I'll be there to comfort you Tails." Chris told the young fox.

Sonic decided to lighten up the mood. "Come on guys, it's time for breakfast!" Sonic cheered.

Ella looked at Tails and smiled at him, before giving the young fox a gentle hug, "Hey Tails, sweetheart. What would you like to have for breakfast?" Ella wished before asking.

Since it is Tails' birthday, Ella told that Tails could choose breakfast.

Tails thought for a second before blurting out the answer. "PANCAKES! Pancakes, pancakes! PANCAKES! And chocolate milk. Please please please." Tails kept cheering in excitement.

Everyone bursts into laughter after seeing and hearing Tails' excited plead. Everyone knew Tails LOVED pancakes. Ella held her hands out. "Okay, okay okay. Settle down Tails. We can have pancakes and chocolate milk, which makes a good combination." Ella confirmed.

Everyone dashed to the table like children getting excited when hearing that their parents had chocolate or surprise.

Everyone hopped at the table and waited for Ella to cook breakfast. Soon, everyone was ready. Everyone placed two pancakes on their plates, puts maple syrup, poured a glass of chocolate milk and began eating. Everyone enjoyed the pancakes for breakfast and their glass of chocolate milk.

Once They finished breakfast, Tails got the X-Tornado ready on the runway and now Tails and Sonic were ready.

* * *

The X-Tornado was now ready for the take-off. They will be back after their run.

Tails and Sonic said goodbye to the others. As they did, Chuck handed Sonic a phone.

Sonic picked up the picnic basket and placed it in the X-Tornado and ran back to Tails.

Chris smiled. "See you later you guys! Have fun!" Chris called.

"Bye!" The two called to their friends.

Chris and Chuck exchanged hugs with Sonic and Tails and wished them luck before the two walked to the front door.

Sonic and Tails stepped out the mansion, deeply breathing in the fresh smell of life. Sonic and Tails dashed towards the town. Laughing as the wind blew their faces. It was such a nice and special day for a run with your best friend.

Sonic was so proud to raise Tails for who he was today. A brave, gentle and smart kid. The two played chasing, tag and even had a couple of races, to which they won 2 each. Now however wins will be the champion, just fun and games.

Sonic looked at Tails with a smile. "Okay Tails, Whoever wins this face will be the overall winner," Sonic told the excited young fox.

"Okay, It doesn't matter who wins. It's only a game." Tails told.

Tails and Sonic got ready for the final countdown. "On your marks." Sonic started, counting down the race.

"Get Set!" Tails counted.

"**GOOOO**!" Both Sonic and Tails shouted as they both sped down faster than the speed of light.

Sonic was leading at the moment as they raced back to the mansion to take the X-Tornado to the woods for a stroll. Tails yelped as he nearly crashed into a tree and sped himself even more. Sonic started to slow down, only to gasp when he saw Tails speeding in front of him. But before he could even speed to catch up, Tails made it to the mansion first and began cheering.

Sonic was shocked but very proud. Once Sonic got to the mansion, he saw Tails panting in exhaustion, even though he was happy he won, but he felt worn out. Sonic picked Tails up and hugged him tightly.

Tails smiled and hugged Sonic back. Sonic hopped to the pilot seat and placed Tails into it. Sonic hopped on the wing as Tails closed the canopy.

Tails started the engine, causing the X-Tornado to roar to life as the plane vibrated a little.

"X-Tornado! BLAST-OFF!" Tails shouted, pulling back on the control stick, causing the X-Tornado to blast down the runway and blasts into the air.

Tails turned the left joystick and the plane blasted in that direction. Tails increased the speed to full speed and they arrived at the woods in ten minutes of chatting and flying.

* * *

Tails could see a good landing spot and tilted the X-Tornado down into a sharp downward angle. Tails engaged the landing gear. The X-Tornado came in a nice and steady landing.

Once the X-Tornado came to a complete stop, Tails stopped the engine and opened the cockpit up. They hopped out of the plane, Sonic took out the picnic basket and took hold of the hands of each other and they both went for a stroll in the woods.

Sonic looked at Tails and smiled at him. "Hey, Tails? Are you enjoying your birthday so far?" Sonic asked.

Tails smiled. "It has been a very great birthday." Tails replied.

Sonic smiled at this. "That's very great Tails." Sonic smiled. "We are going to have a bit of a wander and then we are going for a picnic, just you and me."

Tails yelled in excitement, excited to have a picnic with his best friend and big brother.

The two brothers continued walking in the woods, it was relaxing.

Tails was even flying Sonic at one point and Sonic was carrying Tails on his back.

In around 10 minutes of walking, they found a gorgeous spot for their brotherly picnic. There was a view of the lake, There were blue and yellow flowers and blossom trees. it was such a beautiful spot to have their picnic.

"Sonic, I think we found the spot to have our picnic." Tails told the hedgehog.

Sonic smiled as he viewed the area. He whistled. "This is such a pretty place Tails. Let's have our picnic here." Sonic told the young fox, walking to the area with the picnic basket.

Tails couldn't help but shed tears of joy. He felt happy but nostalgic. When he was 2, they took him to this place for Tails' second birthday that had the same things at this place. Only, that place was more pretty.

Sonic felt concerned for this and laid his hand on Tails' back, and patted it. "Tails? You okay buddy?" Sonic asked.

Tails looked at Sonic and had a smile on his face. "Sorry Sonic. But just looking at this place, brings me back memories when one time I was out with my parents for a picnic and this place looked like the place that we went too." Tails answered.

Sonic pulled Tails into an embrace to comfort him. "Oh, buddy. Your parents would like you to be happy." Sonic comforted.

Tails smiled and hugged Sonic back. Tails broke the hug and then got out the picnic blanket and set it up near a shady tree.

Sonic placed the picnic basket on the blanket and the both of them sat down on the blanket.

Sonic passed Tails a drink of apple juice and gave him a chilli dog. Sonic got himself an apple juice and chilli dog.

They began to eat up. They enjoyed the picnic. They were chatting while eating.

In a few seconds, they moved onto the sandwiches which Ella made. The sandwiches were very good.

Once the two brothers finished, They moved on to a mint cake which Chris brought. It was very good too. The brothers continued to enjoy their picnic.

* * *

In around 30 minutes, they were full.

Sonic and Tails packed the food away and stood up. They were ready to play some more games with each other.

They played Games like races, Hide and seek and also leapfrog.

They decided to play tag with each other last before they are going to go back home as Tails was getting very tired. But before they could start, Sonic's phone began ringing.

"Hold on buddy. I'm getting a call." Sonic told.

Tails smiled and gave a thumbs up. "Okay. I'll go and play while you take this phone call." Tails said as he ran to play.

Sonic pressed the answer button and placed the phone near his ear. "Hello?" Sonic asked.

"Sonic. This is Chuck. I'm just calling you to say that the party is ready. You don't have to rush getting back home, Take as much time as you want." Chuck informed.

Sonic beamed. "That's great Chuck. Tails is having a blast with his time with me. Tails will tell you about it." Sonic replied.

"I'll be happy to hear," Chuck said.

"**OW**!" Sonic flinched when he heard a loud thud and heard Tails crying loudly. "Oh no!" Sonic cried in worry. "Tails."

Chuck gasped and looked concerned. "Sonic. What is going on?" Chuck asked.

Sonic looked worried. "We'll be right there Chuck," Sonic said. "Just give us a second,"

Chris overheard Tails crying and decided to take over. "What happened? Why is Tails crying?" Chris' voice asked.

Sonic looked back and saw a bump and graze on Tails' head and two grazes on his knees. "I think Tails fell over. I have to go. I'll see you in 30." Sonic told.

Chuck took over again. "Okay. See you there." Chuck responded.

Sonic hangs up the phone and moved over to Tails.

"Tails? What happened buddy?' Sonic asked and examined Tails' injuries.

Tails explained while sobbing. "I-I was f-flying but I hit my head on a tree branch and fell on my knees. It grazed my knees badly." Tails sobbed.

Sonic's expression transformed from worry to sympathy. "Aw buddy, It's okay, I'll get you patched up." Sonic soothed. "I'll get the first aid kit from the X-Tornado."

Sonic raced back to the X-Tornado and got the first aid kit. As Sonic ran back, He became worried about Tails. Sonic raced back to the area where Tails is, only to see Tails vomiting violently onto the ground. Tails must've gained a concussion when he smacked his head on the tree branch.

Tails vomited noisily onto the ground. Sonic ran over to Tails' side and began stroking Tails' back as the young fox kept vomiting loudly.

Tails began sobbing loudly as he kept vomiting.

"Shhhh." Sonic soothed as Tails vomited loudly. "Just let it out Tails. It's okay." Sonic soothed.

Tails coughed harshly and vomited loudly again.

In a few seconds of vomiting, Tails had finally stopped and then collapsed on Sonic with a deep and harsh groan of agony.

Sonic stroked Tails' head as the young fox attempted to catch his breath.

Sonic saw that there was a bump forming on Tails' head.

Tails began crying as Sonic escorted him away from the vomit on the ground.

As soon as Tails sensed Sonic's arms around him, he began sobbing more louder.

Sonic felt very bad and began to clean the grazes as gently as he could.

Tails sobbed harder from the stinging pain of the hydrogen peroxide.

In around 10 minutes Sonic had finished cleaning the graze and now they were covered with a cotton sheet along with a bandage. Now is to bring the bump down a bit and cleaned the graze on Tails' forehead.

Sonic pulled out one more bandage and cotton sheet before unwrapping them.

Sonic gently cleaned the graze on Tails' forehead, causing Tails to flinch backwards as he tried to move his head away.

"Shhh. It's okay buddy. It's okay. I'm nearly done." Sonic soothed.

Tails tried his best to keep still as best as he could while Sonic cleaned the graze. Once Sonic finished he got an ice pack out.

Sonic placed an ice pack on Tails's head to bring the bump down a bit.

Once the bump has gone down, Sonic placed a cotton sheet and wrapped a bandage on Tails' head, making sure the bandage was secured.

Sonic had now finished patching Tails' injuries. Despite this though, Tails was still crying.

Sonic frowned in sympathy and wrapped his arms around his brother and near to his chest and stroked Tails' back to calm him.

By now Tails stopped crying due to having his big brother right by his side.

As Sonic saw that Tails stopped crying, He smiled and continued comforting Tails.

In a few minutes, Tails had fully calmed down now but only lets out a few sobs and sniffles.

Sonic continued patting Tails' back to cheer him up more.

"Are you feeling better now buddy?" Sonic asked softly.

Tails smiled and wiped the tears away with the back of his hand. "Yeah, I think so." Tails answered with a gentle smile. "So much better now that you have helped me. I'm so glad I met you. You really showed me how special I truly am." Tails smiled.

Sonic's heart warmed up when he heard this.

"I love you, buddy." Sonic spoke.

Tails smiled. "I love you too Sonic." Tails replied back.

The two brothers hugged each other and decided to relax in this position for a bit.

* * *

It had been 10 minutes since Sonic and Tails were relaxing peacefully.

Tails looked at Sonic and wondered who called him. "Oh, by the way, Sonic, who called you?" Tails questioned.

Sonic smiled. "The person who I was talking to was Chuck," Sonic replied.

Tails became inquired to what Chuck told Sonic. "What did Chuck say? Is everything alright back home?" Tails asked, concerned.

Sonic smiled at this best friend. "Chuck said that it was okay. He says we need to go back home, buddy. Something is going on at the mansion." Sonic told the young fox.

Tails began. "What are we waiting for, let's go!" Tails cried.

Sonic began chuckling at Tails' reaction. "Okay, Chill out buddy." Sonic laughed.

Sonic suddenly remembered something. "Aren't we going to play tag with each other?" Sonic asked.

Tails widen his eyes. "Oh shoot!" Tails shouted. "Let's just play a quick game." Tails told.

Sonic smiled. "Okay, buddy," Sonic confirmed. "Just one quick game and then we can head off back to home."

Tails tapped Sonic yelled, "TAG!" Tails shouted and dashed away, Sonic began laughing at this as he raced after Tails.

Sonic tapped Tails on the back. "Tag!" Sonic shouted while running away.

Tails yelped happily and raced after Sonic and began laughing. "Come back here Sonic." Tails shouted as he chased Sonic.

Tails had finally had caught up with Sonic. "**TAAAAAAG**!" Tails screamed and tapped Sonic, racing away from Sonic.

Two were laughing and laughing while chasing each other. This was slowly turning into a competitive game of tag.

When Tails tagged Sonic, the hedgehog would tag Tails back. This was so much fun.

The two decided to stop and get ready to go home as they were getting tired.

But before anyone could move, Sonic's phone rang as the two jumped. Sonic took out the phone and placed it near his ear. "Hello?" He asked.

"Hello, Sonic. This is Chris. I'm calling to ask if Tails is okay. When you said Tails fell over I was so worried about him and wanted to know if he is okay." Chris told.

Sonic smiled at this. "He is okay. In fact, Tails is sitting right next to me. Would you like to talk to him?" Sonic told Chris.

Chris became excited. "Yes please, Sonic," Chris confirmed.

Sonic passed the phone to Tails who looked concerned. "Chris wants to say hello to you," Sonic told.

Tails smiled and took the phone from Sonic and held it near his ear. "Hello?" Tails asked.

"Hello, Tails. I heard you had a tumble. Are you okay." Chris asked.

Tails smiled that Chris was concerned for him. "Thank you, Chris. I think I am okay now. I have gotten a concussion when I hit my head on the tree branch." Tails responded. "And I grazed my knees on the ground too and also got a sting from the hydrogen peroxide."

"I hope you are okay Tails. I can't wait to see you." Chris told..

"I'll see you at home. Sonic and I have to pack away our picnic." Tails explained.

"Okay See you then Tails," Chris announced.

"Bye Chris." Tails returned, smiling.

Tails hung the phone up and handed it back to Sonic. The two began to pack away their picnic.

Sonic folded the blanket neatly while Tails packed away the picnic basket and first aid kit. Sonic and Tails held the picnic basket and blanket then ran back to the X-Tornado.

* * *

Once Sonic and Tails arrived back at the X-Tornado, Tails opened the canopy and placed the basket in.

Around 20 minutes ago, Sonic had received a call from Chuck to say that the party was finished getting set up and now they were ready to go back to the mansion for Tails' surprise party.

Tails hopped in the pilot seat and Sonic behind him. Tails then closed the canopies and started the engine.

The engine roared loudly as the plane began vibrating.

Tails slowly moved the X-Tornado onto the path, ready for an epic take off.

"X-Tornado! TAKE OFF!" Tails shouted, tugging back the controls.

Tails then felt that the Ground was disappearing and tilted back the controls.

Tails turned the left joystick to the left and the plane blasted to the left.

Tails was going to high speeds to go back home.

"Did you have fun today bud?" Sonic asked.

Tails nodded. "Yes. This is my most favourite birthday." Tails answered.

"That's very good buddy. We have a surprise for you when we get home." Sonic told the young fox.

Tails instantly became excited and began jumping in his seat.

"Ooh! Ooh! Ooh! What is the surprise, what is the surprise, what is the surprise?" Tails asked over and other again.

Sonic began laughing by the fact Tails getting very excited.

"I'm sorry buddy but then it wouldn't be called a surprise," Sonic playfully said.

Tails knew what Sonic meant and burst out in laughter.

"Oh Sonic!" Tails playfully glared.

Tails shake his head at his brother, not by annoyance, playfully.

Tails continued to pilot the X-Tornado home.

The thing that Tails didn't know is that there is a special birthday party waiting for him back at the Thorndyke mansion.

* * *

Tails and Sonic had just arrived back at the mansion.

Tails tilted the X-Tornado and engaged the landing gear and the plane landed on the runway.

Tails slowed the plane down and reversed it and made sure not to hit anything while backing the plane up in the garage.

As soon as Tails stopped the plane, Tails turned the engine off and opened the cockpit.

Tails and Sonic hopped out of the plane and held the hands of each other and walked to the front doors of the mansion.

"That was a great stroll Tails," Sonic told the fox as he opened the doors.

"Yeah, It was." Tails said as he smiled.

As soon they entered the hallway Tails got startled when he finds it pitched black.

**WHOA**! **Oooooh**! It's quite Dar-" Tails said before getting interrupted by...

"**SURPRISE**! **HAPPY 8TH BIRTHDAY TAILS**!" Sonic, along with all of Tails' friends, Chris's friends and family all popped out of their hiding spots and yelled. The lights turned on and confetti shot out from 5 different directions.

Tails became extremely petrified at the surprise scare that he yelped extremely loudly and then jumped about 18 feet in the air, extremely startled.

Tails landed, his tails instantly puffing up triple their size from the surprise yell.

Sonic couldn't help but to smile at Tails' reaction, Tails looked twice as cute when his tails were puffed out like that. "H-Hey, It's alright buddy. We didn't mean to frighten you." Sonic soothed, gently ruffing Tails' hair.

Tails relaxed as his tails reverted to regular size, but very slowly.

Chris laid his hand on Tails' shoulder. "Happy 8th birthday Tails. I'm very sorry if we frightened you that badly." Chris apologized.

"Nah, It's okay Chris. I just was not expecting that at all. That's all." Tails told the young fox.

Chris smiled at this. Tails was such a kind-hearted and a gentle fox that he would always help and forgive his friends.

As soon as Tails' tails went completely back to normal, Tails looked at all the decorations, balloons, confetti and presents and then looked back at everyone.

Tails looked shocked. "Did you all plan all of this while I was out for my day with Sonic?" Tails asked softly.

Mr Stewart placed and laid his hand on Tails' shoulder. "Yes, we did Tails. While you had your day with Sonic, Chris invited us to help set up the party." Mr Stewart told the young fox.

Frances walked over to Tails too. "We wanted to surprise you Tails, and we wanted to give you the best day ever," Frances told.

Danny did the same and gave Tails a huge hug. "Do you like it Tails?" Danny asked.

Tails nodded but still looked surprised. "Y-yeah, but why did you do this?" Tails asked, still a bit spooked but mostly surprised.

"Because we love you Tails, and we wanted to give you the birthday that you will never forget," Chris told the surprised young fox.

Tails didn't even know what to say, he was so overjoyed and happy that his friends planned this special birthday party for him.

Tails began to cry in joy. This was the best birthday surprise party ever.

Everyone was stunned by this. They hoped and prayed that they didn't upset him.

Chris embraced Tails tightly to comfort him. "Tails? Tails? What's the matter, why are you crying?" Chris softly asked, stroking Tails' back.

Tails smiled and wiped the tears away. "I-I'm okay guys." Tails replied.

"Why are you crying?" Danny asked softly.

Tails smiled as he tried to regain his composure. "I'm just so happy that you all did this for me." Tails sobbed.

Everyone smiled at this but helped Tails to calm down a bit.

Everyone waited for Tails to calm down.

* * *

The party began after Tails had calmed down from his crying of joy.

Tails was chatting to his friends about his day with his Sonic and how he fell as everyone was asking about the bandages.

They ate lots and lots of food, but not too much. They played lots and lots of party games including, musical statues, musical chairs, Pin the tail on the donkey, pass the parcel, tag and also sorts of fun party games.

Tails won the Pin The Tail On The Donkey Game and got a real gold medal. He also won musical chairs and pass the parcel. Chris won musical statues.

After some more games, the party settled down as it was now time for the cake. Everyone was excited about it. Tails was going to love the cake so much.

Chris and Chuck could not help but laugh at Tails' reaction to wait for the cake. "Close your eyes Tails. The cake is a surprise." Chuck told the young fox softly, while Chris gently covered Tails' eyes,

Tails giggled as he shut his eyes tightly as Ella and Amy bring in the cake.

Everyone gasped in wonder and amazement as soon as they saw the cake. The cake was a large rectangular cake. The icing was mint and strawberry as well as the rest of the cake.

There was a picture of Tails, Chris, Sonic, Chuck and the rest their friends and the Thorndyke family. The words 'Happy 8th Birthday Tails. Love From Your Friends And The Thorndyke Family' was written in yellow. Tails was going to love this.

Chris gently pats Tails' shoulder. "Okay Tails, you can open your eyes now." Chris gently said.

Tails opened his eyes and gasped at the cake. "This cake looks so good." Tails commented. "I love it! Thank you so much for making it."

Chris, Sonic, Chuck, Ella, and even everyone burst out laughing at Tails' reaction.

"You're welcome Tails. Frances, Amy, Cream and I worked hard on it." Helen said sweetly.

"It's time to sing happy birthday. " Ella said.

Everyone stood around Tails as Sonic counted to three.

"One, Two, THREE! Sonic counted.

After counting to three, Everyone began to sing happy birthday to Tails.

Tails blushed while everyone was singing happy birthday to him, he felt like a 4-year-old even though he was 8 years old now. He felt embarrassed but in a good way.

"HIP HIP!" Sonic cheered.

"HOORAY!" Everyone cheered.

"HIP HIP!" Sonic cheered again.

"HOORAY!" Everyone cheered a second time.

"HIP HIP!" Sonic cheered once more.

"HOORAY!" Everyone cheered for the third time.

Everyone cheered for Tails. Chris gave him a gentle hug. "Make a wish Tails. If you blow the candles out, it may come true." Chris told the young fox.

Tails giggles softly, shuts his eyes tightly, makes a special wish inside his head, took a deep breath and blew hard and hoped when he opened his eyes, he blew all the candles out.

Tails open his eyes tightly and with a delightful cheer, he found that he had blown all the candles out.

Tails cheered after he blows the candles out. Tails removed the eight candles and got out a knife.

Tails cut in the cake in even and manageable pieces and gave everyone a slice. Tails cut a big slice of cake for him. Tails and his guests dig in the cake.

The cake tasted so good, Tails loved the nice mint and strawberry cake that Ella, Frances, Cream, Helen and Amy baked.

After the cake, Tails opened his presents with amazing results and reactions. Tails loved Chris', Chuck's and especially Sonic's presents. they had more food. After they had enough to eat, Everyone continued to party all day. Tails had a great time at his special birthday party.

The party eventually settled down around 5:30 as Danny, Helen, Frances and Mr Stewart had to go home soon. They played a few silly games just to calm down a bit.

Frances, Danny Helen, Knuckles and Mr Stewart was getting ready to leave around 6:00 to go back home.

"I'm sorry Tails, we have to go back home now." Mr Stewart told the young fox, with a hint of sadness, he really enjoyed the party.

Tails smiled with he forgave them. "It's okay Mr Stewart. Here I'll give these to you, Danny, Frances and Helen." Tails told as he gave them a bag of party favourites.

Danny, Frances, Helen and even Mr Stewart got very excited when they saw the party favourites.

The party was still going until around 8:00 when Tails got too tired to continue. During the hours, they played some more games and also ate more food.

The party ended around 8:00, everyone went to bed and fell asleep but NOT everyone was asleep.

There still three who were still awake...

* * *

It was time for bedtime. Chris was tucking Tails in the bed, Tails had a look of extreme tiredness.

Chris gently patted Tails back. "Did you have a good birthday Tails?" Chris asked.

Tails nodded. "This was the best birthday ever. I nearly fainted out of joy and fright when I saw the party for me." Tails replied.

Chris smiled when Tails said he had a very fun birthday. "I'm glad you had a great birthday Tails," Chris stated.

"Good Chris. I'll see you in the morning." Tails told the human boy.

Chris smiled and gave Tails a hug, to which Tails instantly returned.

Chris and Tails exchanged a big hug, in a few seconds they broke the hug.

Chris left the room and headed to his room to go to sleep.

Tails curled up in a ball and closed his eyes and lifted off to sleep.

Tails heard moving outside the room and got startled. He soon relaxed when he saw it was just Sonic.

Sonic then came into the room and gave Tails a squared package. "Here you are, buddy. I wanted to give this to you. This is an extra gift from me and I think you'll love it." Sonic spoke.

Tails slowly sat up and opened the present and gasped when he saw a beautifully made picture frame, plus with a collage over the years being together as friends and brothers.

Tails began sniffing and then broke down in sobs of joy. "THANK YOU SO MUCH SONIC!" Tails sobbed, hugging the picture close to his chest.

Sonic gently shushed Tails as he might wake everyone up.

Chris came back running in the room as soon as he heard Tails sobbing. Chris began rubbing Tails' back. "Tails, why are you crying?" Chris asked softly.

Tails stopped sobbing and gave Chris the picture that Sonic gave him and smiled. Chris smiled too. "This is a very great collage Sonic," Chris said.

Tails yawned and rubbed his eyes. "Man I am so tired." Tails told his friends while trying to hold back a yawn.

"Okay Tails. I think it's time to sleep now, alright buddy." Sonic said.

Sonic, Chris and Tails wishes each other sweet dreams.

Chris left the room and Sonic gets in his bed and falls asleep.

Tails shut his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Sonic decided to hop in Tails' bed to make sure he sleeps okay tonight.

Tails smiled at this and he hugged Sonic.

End Of Story.

* * *

**_{Here Is A Special Message}_**

**_Tails: This was the best birthday ever._**

**_Sonic: Hey Tails, there is someone who has a birthday._**

**_Tails: Who? Who's birthday is it today?_**

**_Sonic: It's Olivia's birthday._**

**_Tails: HAPPY BIRTHDAY OLIVIA!_**

**_Sonic: Yeah, Happy birthday pal._**

**_Sonic and Tails: Happy birthday Olivia. We hope you have a great birthday and keep running and flying high, from your favourite Blue Blur and Yellow High Flying Fox! Tails and Sonic!_**

* * *

_**Authors Note:** Thank you for reading._

_I wanted to upload this last week but I wanted to upload it on my birthday._

_I once again beat Astraphobia with a total of 6,840 words and also beat Bullies From The Past by JUST, ONE, word. I'm slowly getting back to write longer stories now. I'm so proud of myself._

_I loved the Sonic, Tails and Chris moments from this one-shot._

_And yes, my real name is Olivia and I wanted to add a message from Sonic and Tails to me._

_Anyways, the next one-shot is Sonic-X: Super Tails Is Born._

_I hope you enjoyed this one-shot and I will see you in Super Tails Is Born or Chapter 17 Of Sonic-X: One-Shot Adventures._

_See you then._

_Bye for Now. SuperTailsFan0812 signing out._


End file.
